Harry Potter and the Priestess of the Past
by Desert Flower
Summary: Harry returns for his sixth year at Hogwarts to find there is a new and very interesting DADA teacher. I know this has been done before, but I've never read one with the kind of plot I have in mind! WARNING: SPOILERS about the DEATH! Full summary inside,
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Rosalynd (AKA Professor Slatyn), who is my own character, and the plot. Anything else is not, I repeat NOT mine!  
  
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year, to find that there is a very interesting new DADA teacher. But what does she hide? Why does she act so strange around Hagrid? And most of all, why does Harry keep having these flashbacks after every DADA lesson? WARNING: OOTP SPOILERS about THE DEATH...  
  
A/N: I've had this story in my head for a long time, but now I decided it was time to put it up on my pc and on the Internet for all you wonderful people to read! Love and Peace to you all!  
  
Harry Potter and the Priestess of the Past.  
  
Chapter one: Back home at Hogwarts.  
  
-In the Hogwarts Express-  
  
"Harry!!! Harry, over here!!" Ron Weasley shouted at Harry. Harry turned around and smiled warily as he saw his friends. "Harry, we've been looking for you at the station, why weren't you there??" Hermione asked concerned as always. "I was already on the train, why? Is something wrong?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron shook their heads as they sat down in their by now traditional compartment. "So why haven't you written us?" Ron stated while running a frustrated hand through his red hair. "I.. there wasn't much to write about, was there? And besides, I kept in touch with the order, just like they wanted me to..." Harry shrugged. "Still, Harry! Something could have happened to you, or have you already forgotten last year when those Dementors showed up??" Hermione's voice shimmered as if she was on the brink of a panic-attack. Harry tried to calm her down. "Ofcourse I haven't forgotten about that, 'Mione, it's just... I didn't know what to tell you guys without having you hop on to the first train to Little Whinging to protect me..." "So something has happened to you??" Hermione snapped. "No, nothing happened, Hermione, it was just another boring, uneventful summer like always..." Harry thought it best to remain silent about the fact that he had spent his entire summer being deeply depressed about Sirius' death, because he didn't want to worry his friends any more than they did already. "So how's your summers been?" He asked to avert the subject. It worked, Ron and Hermione started to tell him all kind of exciting stories. Harry sat back and relaxed for the first time since the fight in the Department of Mysteries. Even before he knew it, the train came rolling in on Hogsmeade Station, and a steady flow of students emerged from the train and onto the platform, where Hagrid lead the first-year students to the boats and the other students went to the carriages that were pulled by Thestrals. Even though Ron still did not believe Harry, he remained silent of it. The ride to the immense castle seemed to last shorter than usual, and soon enough Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor Table with his friends, looking over the Teacher's table and half-listening to the Sorting Ceremony. Then suddenly Harry gave Ron a nudge and nodded towards the Teacher's table where a beautiful young woman sat on the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's chair. "Who is that?" he asked. Ron took up his shoulders. "How am I supposed to know that? Dumbledore will introduce her later on, I'm sure... But check out Hagrid, he looks rather shocked, doesn't he?" Harry needed to cast only one look at Hagrid to notice that Ron was right. Hagrid did look rather shocked and he kept glancing in her direction, only to smile a little when she looked back and than concentrating on the table again. At long last, the Sorting Ceremony was over and Dumbledore stood up. "I have a few announcements to make before the feast begins! As the older students will certainly know by now, the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds to all students, hence the name "Forbidden" forest. Also, a list of not-accepted items can be found on the door of mr. Filch's office, for anyone who cares." Harry was certain he saw Dumbledore wink at the Gryffindor table and he smiled a half smile. "And now, as you have already noticed I'm sure, we have a new Defense-teacher, professor Slatyn!" The Great Hall burst into applause as professor Slatyn stood up and smiled at the students before sitting down again. "That was all for tonight, now all left to say is: eat well..." Dumbledore sat down again and the food appeared on the tables.  
  
After a wonderful dinner, during which Harry had kept a constant close eye on both Professor Slatyn and Hagrid, they went up to the Gryffindor Commonroom where Ron and Harry went straight to the bedroom to get a good night sleep. In other words, they were going to spend the rest of the night talking about the new DADA teacher and Hagrid's rather odd reaction to her. "What do you think it could be, Harry? He looked like he knew her..." Ron said. "A little too well, if you ask me," Harry agreed. "Yeah... weird... did you notice that Snape wasn't even looking jealous?" Harry nodded. "That was the weirdest part of it..." he admitted. "Well, anyway, I'm going to sleep some, if that is possible..." Harry rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Ron..." "Goodnight, Harry..." Soon, the boys drifted off to sleep and silence took over Hogwarts Castle in peace.  
  
A/N: There, first chapter done. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I love you all!   
  
*^_^looks very sweet^_^* 


	2. Lessons and visions

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Rosalynd (AKA Professor Slatyn), who is my own character, and the plot. Anything else is not, I repeat NOT mine!  
  
Blonde girl 88: Thank you, I'm glad you love my story!   
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this story, but my grandmother died and that completely knocked the wind out of me... Once again, I apologize!  
  
Harry Potter and the Priestess of the Past.  
  
Chapter two: Lessons and visions.  
  
"Hurry up, Harry! We're going to be late for defense against the Dark Arts!" Ron rushed out of the dungeons. Harry smiled a little and followed his friend. The thing about Snape not seeming jealous had fogged his mind so much that his Relaxation Potion had exploded. Neville, who had gotten the full blow of it, was still humming lullabies to himself. Ron and Hermione were discussing Hagrid's attitude towards professor Slatyn. Neither of them could understand why he acted so uneasy around her. "Well, guys, there's only one way to find that out, we just ask him during Care of Magical Creatures..." Harry said. "And cause his lesson to be a complete disaster yet again?" Hermione snapped just as Malfoy passed them. "Well said, mudblood, glad you finally realize the truth about that think-headed idiot!" he smirked. "Get the Hell away from me, Malfoy, if you want to live to see another day..." Hermione hissed, her eyes glaring daggers at him. Draco glared back and threateningly spoke: "You dare lay one finger on me and I'll have you locked away in Azkaban forever..." At that point, the door of the classroom opened and professor Slatyn came strolling out. "Are you four coming in or do you want to miss class?" she smiled. Draco gave Hermione one last threatening look and strode into the classroom. Professor Slatyn simply raised both her eyebrows and smiled at the three friends. "Come in..." She walked back into the classroom and waited for them to go inside before closing the door.  
  
"Right, class... I am Professor Slatyn, your new Defense-teacher, and I certainly hope to last longer than one year..." A few students laughed, but she didn't reprimand them. "Now, as I understood from professor Dumbledore, the last teacher wasn't very kind to you and didn't let you practice at all... And I dread to become like her, so if I do, please let me know, okay? Any questions?" Parvati raised her hand. "Yes, Parvati?" professor Slatyn asked. "Professor, if you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" Parvati blurted out. The rest of the class held their breath in anticipation. "If you insist on knowing, I'm twenty-three..." Draco snickered maliciously. "Yes, Draco? Do you want to share your fun with the rest of us?" Now the Gryffindors laughed quietly. "Just wanted to know, professor, are you pure-blooded?" Draco said coldly. "No, I am not, I am a half-blood witch. Do you have a problem with that?" "Why yes, I do... you see, I do not want to learn anything from a filthy, inexperienced mudblood... If my father had been head of this school, you would have never been accepted..." he said arrogantly. But Professor Slatyn didn'tloose her temper. She just calmly said: "well, than I am glad that your father is not the head of this school... And don't give me that death-glare, Draco, it won't help you..." Suddenly Harry's hand shot into the air. Professor Slatyn smiled. "Yes, Harry?" Harry swallowed a little before he asked: "Professor, why do you call us by our first names?" A few others muttered agreeingly. "Well, to tell you the truth, I find that a little more personal... After all, Harry sounds a lot kinder than mr. Potter, don't you agree?" Harry nodded. "Yes, it does actually..." he smiled. "Right... Any more questions?" No-one moved. "Allright... Let's begin than..."  
  
"That was a great lesson, wasn't it? And the way she made that remark about Draco's father... just fantastic!" Ron grinned. Hermione snickered. "Yes, and how she didn't even flinch at the mention of the word mudblood..." "Yeah, she's cool..." Harry agreed, and than swore. "Oh no! I forgot my book!! I'll catch you at lunch, guys..." "Right, see you than, mate..." Ron said as he and Hermione walked to the Great Hall. Harry turned around and went back into the classroom... but instead of the classroom, he saw a medieval village.  
  
~vision~  
  
"Morning, your Holiness!" Harry spun around, only to see that the man who had spoken, was smiling at a young woman with striking eyes. "Good morning, Raymond... How is your wife?" "Well... she's still not feeling well, your Holiness... I think the medicines didn't help too well..." Her eyes flashed with sorrow. "I'm very sorry to hear that..." The man nodded. "I know, your Holiness, I know you are, but maybe she just needs a little more rest..." The young priestess smiled. "Yes, it is worth a try... We mustn't give up hope yet, Raymond... I believe there is a cure for her illness..." She turned around and looked straight through Harry. His heart skipped a beat or two. Those eyes... His own widened in shock.  
  
~end of vision~  
  
"Harry? Harry..." Harry blinked a few times and looked around. He was in the classroom of Professor Slatyn, who was looking at him worriedly. "Harry, are you okay?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. Harry took a deep breath. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine, professor... I just... I was just daydreaming a little... err... I left my Defense-book here..." He quickly picked up the book. Professor Slatyn nodded. "Yes, I noticed, just as you came in... Well, I'm pretty sure you're hungry, so why don't we walk to lunch together?" she smiled at him. Harry nodded, still feeling a little confused. "Yeah, I'm starving..." he said as he walked to the Great Hall alongside her. Once there, she went up to the teachers table, smiling friendly at Hagrid as she passed by, while Harry joined his friends at the Gryffindor table. "So what took you so long?" Ron loaded Harry's plate with baked potatoes and fried chicken. "Oh, I err... I was daydreaming a little..." Harry said avoidingly. "What about? Ginny, by any chance?" Ron grinned. Harry laughed a little and started eating. He didn't want his best friends to worry about him. He couldn't tell them. Not yet. He averted his eyes and looked towards the teachers table. Professor Slatyn was talking to professor Snape, who seemed rather interested in what she had to say. Harry smiled to himself. Even though he didn't believe Snape could ever love someone, since he had seen how Snape's youth had been, he couldn't blame him. Harry realized he was lucky to have come out of all the trouble as good as he did. Than, Hagrid caught his attention again. He was giving professor Slatyn that look again, that look... Oh, stop it! he firmly said to himself. It couldn't be. It just couldn't... And just as he was starting to think about the whole situation deeper, Ron shouted painfully in his ears. "Harry! We're going to be late for class!!"  
  
A/N: Yes, I know, this chapter was short too, and I am terribly sorry for it. I just couldn't get myself to write anything better or more, so I only can hope it will be better next time. Please review! ^_^ 


End file.
